A Long Way for Love
by tayloormellark
Summary: Does True love really exist? Or is it just in fairy tales? Peeta Mellark tells about his story of finding true love. He always thought he would never experience the feeling of love, but that all changes when he meets the ministers daughter. Her father and his friends aren't happy with the couple. But can love conquer all? What will happen when complications get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

A Long Way for love

**A/N: Hey fanfictioners This is my first fanfic and I got the idea from the book/movie **_**A Walk to Remember. **_**But this is the hunger games! Now this is based on the book and movie. I do have some added ideas. This is completely my own and have no intention of copying. And I am making up Indiana info for whoever lives there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or a walk to remember.**

**Peeta's P.O.V.:**

I can still smell her on the sheets of my bed. It's been 37 years and her scent never leaves me. I can still smell the strawberry shampoo she used. I still see those piercing grey eyes every time I close my eyes. It's been 37 years and I will never forget her even after 75 years. She will be in my heart forever.

My name is Peeta Mellark. I am 55 years old; I live in Prairie, Indiana. I fell in love when I was just 18. It was at a time when girls wore dresses and men wore top hats and coats. At the time, everything was calm and quiet. I mean, there were still the shooting or murder here and there, but besides that, life was great.

Religion was big at the time. On almost every corner was a church. Christians made up most of the population and all the churches were filled every Sunday. The town of Prairie was always on the small side. No one really passed through here because we are well concealed in the trees.

But we were a tight nit family. We helped each other out when needed and everyone was polite. Except, for the usual bimbo who was rude to everyone. You could tell right away who stuck out and who didn't.

I was a slacker, I can tell you that. Me and my friends would pull pranks on our neighbors, or egg a house sometimes. We thought we were cool and that we can get away with it. But, not always.

There was this minister, and he would put a play up every year for the holidays. Sometimes, it was _the Christmas Carol_ or _The Nativity_. There would only be a small crowd or so to show up. A few years after doing those, he wrote his own play. It was called_ Truth be Told_. It was about this girl, who is running from a dark secret. She left her hometown out of shame and moved to Ohio. When she got settled down, she found a guy who made fake ids. She needed one to make her old enough to live on her own. A few months later, she meets a guy. They get to know each other and eventually fall in love. The girl gets too scared that she'll get caught in her secret. So she flees. Right before she was about to cross the border line to Mexico, he found her. He promised he would love her just the same no matter what. After hesitation, she told him that she got pregnant at the age of seventeen and had an abortion. She cried for hours in his arms and told him her whole story. He said that he still loved her. They settled down a few months later together, happily married. This story was to teach you that God can give you a second chance at happiness and love conquers all with the spirit of God in them. I said that I would never learn to love like that. That true love is just a fairytale or a figment of our imagination that we come up with because we will do anything to get out of the world of loneliness.

But boy was I wrong.

Now, with my story, you will cry, you will laugh, and you will fall in love with my lady just like I did.

So this is my story…

**A/N: How did you think? I know it's boring but it's only the first chapter. So please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Long Way To Love**

**A/N: Helloooooo… Sorry for not updating.. I thought nobody liked the story cuz i only got 1 review but I checked my email and it said I got 50 views, 3 followers and 3 favorites. So if you like this chapter please review, even a word would just be fine ****. I need the corrective criticism for motivation… tell your friends and your cousins and your siblings- whatever! Okay enough with my awkward rambling. Read on!**

**Chapter 2: Peeta's P.O.V**

I woke up at 7 am with crust in my eyes and sores in my arms. I got up, grabbed whatever the first thing was in my closet, and walked—more like dragged myself – downstairs where my parents were fighting—as usual. Smoke filled the room as the cigarettes from the ash tray burned filling my lungs. I shrugged it off. I was used to it by now.

My father, Saden, used to be a cheerful man who ran a bakery and was with the love of his life. He always wore a smile on his face and was the happy-go-lucky of the street. That was, until the love of his life ran off with another man. He was a minister that had the voice of angel and can make the birds stop to listen. His ex-lover, Lillian, had told him the usual bullshit. It wasn't his fault, it was her not him blah blah blah, yada yada yada. It was cliché enough for him to just turn around and walk away. I don't blame him though. I would have too. Anyways, after that he turned to drugs, alcohol, smoking, and all the usual shit to turn your life hell. Apparently, he was out one night and got severely drunk. He hokked up with the waitress at the bar and it turned into 'love'. Bullshit. They got married, popped out 3 boys and fought about how much it was a mistake to marry each other.

My mom was a different story. She loved my dad from afar for many years. When they hooked up, she thought it was real. Years later, after they had their second son, my brother Rye, she realized he didn't love her. She tried forever to get him to love her but it was useless. So they just went off living life on drugs, alcohol and yelling at each other.

When I sit down at the table, my eldest brother, Liam, was playing paper football with Rye. My parents were fights about divorce today. I've heard that argument at least a dozen times. I, on the other hand am eating burnt toast. It's better than all my other meals which are anything I can find in the fridge. See, my parents don't cook, or clean or anything else a normal parent should do. But hey, this morning is considered peaceful.

Enough of all the crap, I get up, grab my handy down backpack and get in my red jeep. When I pull up to Marisa's house, I see her in her window pulling on a pink tube top. _Yay._ "Hey slut!" I call out. "Get your ass out here before leave your sexy body with no ride!" She hates it when I call her a slut but its too damn funny to pass up.

"Fine jackass." She calls back. I smirk, satisfied with my response. She steps out of the house with her pink tube top, black skinny jeans and black pumps. _I swear she dresses like a stripper and convinces herself that she is a saint. But she is hot._

Her blonde hair and sun kissed glow in the April sun. I laugh at how she struts down the walk way imitating those bitches from school. "Come on! We got to pick up Cato and the rest!" I yell. She giggles and gets in the car.

In the next 15 minutes we got Cato, Marvel, Gale, Finnick, and Madge in the car driving off to the place we call the hell hole. "Hey man, did you notice Marisa? Damn. She's like a slutty beach blonde goddess!" He whispers in my ear from the front seat. "I would so fuck her." My blood begins to boil. She is no slut, she's been my best friend since 4th grade. She's like my baby sister. "Um… Yeah. But you hurt her and I swear ill castrate you. No mercy." I respond giving him a glare. Cato raises his hands in surrender and turns around to the road again.

We arrive at the hell hole after a few minutes of driving. Stepping out of the driver's side, I bump into the one and only Katniss Everdeen. Her mom was the girl who broke my dad's heart. And she is one of the purest girls in the school. She wears old ladies clothes and walks around smiling sweetly. I makes me sick.

"I-I'm so sorry." She mutters looking away from me. I laugh at her. "No, it was all me." I say trying to stifle my laughter. I wind up smirking. Everyone's cackling behind me with amused looks on their faces. She tries to step away but I block her. "Where're you going?" I ask smiling. She looks up and quickly looks away once she did. "T-To class." She stutters. "Well then… you may pass." I answer putting my arm out indicating for her to walk.

I wind up rolling with laughter when she gets through the school doors. I turn around and look at everyone. Cato looks like he's going to piss himself, Finnick is looking across the lot to some girl, same with Marvel, Gale and Madge are making out and Marisa, she's looking at the doors muttering something about a bitch.

I laugh at my friends. _Faggots._ I think shaking my head. "Leggo fags." I call to everyone. They look at me and nod.

Walking up to the school, I see a girl checking me out. I smirk at her. I think her names Delly. Whatever ill fuck her later.

Okay. Let's start the day.

**A/N: Okay okay. I know you hate Peeta now but he gets better. Pinkie swear. I hope this one you liked and please tell anyone and everyone! And por favor please review! Ill update soon :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Long Way for Love**

**A/N: hello again :D Long time no see. I am so sorry I havent updated in a while but I've had writers block and homework has been a bitch. So anyway read on! **

**Chapter 3: Peeta's P.O.V.**

I've got 1st period biology with my man Finnick. I consider ditching but I don't want to get held back so fuck it. When I walk in everyone turns to look at me. I grimace which turns their airheads back around. I take my seat in the far back like every day at stare out the window. It's a bright day with the sky an azure blue and the grass greener than anything I've ever seen. The birds chirp and there are squirrels running amuck. _When will I get away from this place?_ I think to myself.

After a few minutes of staring out the window, Mr. Abernathy comes stumbling in, flask in his hand. "Helllloooooo…" he slurred. The drunken man was never sober. I swear I will be damned the day he quits his drinking. "I have an announce-*hiccup*-ment. The drama teacher-*hiccup*-wanted me to tell all you runts that the -*hiccup*-school play will be holding auditions-*hiccup*-this afternoon after school-*hiccup*." Mr. Abernathy slumped into his chair and passed out.

_That drunken bastard, _i thought to myself.

The school play is the stupidest thing in this place. The theme was always about a life lesson, and it's all bullshit. When are we going to use this? Life is based on street smarts and knowing how to play the game. We ain't gunna use this crap in no part of our god damn life.

After the hour passes, I walk to my 2nd period math with the one and only Marisa. Her blonde hair is pulled into a tight ponytail and her tube top is wrinkled. _How the hell did she get messed up looking? Its only second period for Christ sakes!_ The way she can still look hot even when a mess is beyond me. Not that I'm interested or anything. She's like my baby sister. We look out for each other. And we could be siblings. She's got the same shade of bright blonde hair with a few brown streaks and her features are just like mine; small rounded nose, big almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips. The only thing different is her striking greenish hazel eyes. They look like the feathers of a finch but more green. Its absolutely beautiful. I can see why Cato's falling for her.

I approach her and tap her shoulder. She jumps around startled before realizing its me. I have to stifle a chuckle. "So tall blonde and beautiful, leggo to math" I hold out my arm before she links hers with it. "Aw you're too good to me." She responds.

We enter the small classroom and take our seats in the middle, side by side. Mr. Cinna strides in after the last two people enter. He explains what we have to do for a project but I just tune it out. My mind drifts to unimportant things like that Everdeen girl. What the fuck was her problem? Usually all the girls worship me. She's…different. _I've known her for how long and you think if this now?! Pathetic. You're a spineless cunt._ My mind has a brain of its own sometimes…don't ask.

The rest of the morning passes in an uneventful blur. By the time I get to 5th period lunch, I'm worn out. I meet everyone else at the table who are in a, what I assume, is a bullshit conversation.

"…and she was like 'ugh you're a bitch go to hell slut' and I'm like 'well bite me before kick you in the balls and you'll never have children again. Do we understand each other?' and he walked away." Madge smiled proudly after giving Gale a wink. Those two should go out already. They've been making out and sleeping together since freshman year. 3 years later and they still haven't done anything.

"Hey, guys, why don't you get a room where you can fuck each other, then pretend like nothing happened" I whisper leaning in. Madge's and Gale's face turn an embarrassing shade of red and turn away from each other. "You know, I'm surprised Madge hasn't gotten pregnant yet. Or do you carry around condoms in your purse or pocket?" Got 'em now. Madge huffes, gets up and casts me a scowl. "I'm not afraid to kick yo' ass. Sleep with one eye open." then stomps out of the cafeteria.

Everyone bursts out laughing the moment she steps in the hallway. Oh ill pay for that.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Cato cuts in. Oh shit. I forgot. Tonight Beetee Henderson gets to prove hes not a pussy by jumping from the tall dock at Grenda Lake.

"Defiantly." I respond.

**A/N: Okaay I know its short but I didn't want to have you guys wait any longer. So next up, something life changing will happen. Now the story should be getting more interesting. Okay ill post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Long Way for Love**

**A/N: Heey **** So I just wanna say thanks for your reviews. They are the reason I keep writing even though I only got a few. But whateves :D I write cuz I love it. Anyway just a warning I'm trying to write longer chapter but they'll take longer to write. So beware. One more thing; I made a mistake. I'm reading the book again and I'm not doing it exactly cuz its my own but this story takes place in September, the first week of school. Atleast that's where we are now. And Peeta in more mean and ruthless but even more loving. So this story does and will have major changes. Heres chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Peetas P.O.V.**

I walk out of lunch with everybody else and make my way to the drama class room. I know what you're thinking. I'm a faggot right? Well fuck you 'cause you don't know the whole story. I had to either pick Chemistry 2 or drama. As you can see I picked drama. I wanted to get an easy A and chemistry wasn't going to give me that. So yeah end of discussion.

When I walk in, I get a seat in the back as usual and wait for the teacher to arrive.

A few minutes later a woman named Effie Trinket walks in with hot pink stilettos, a bright green suit and way too much makeup. I can already hear Madge gasping at her fashion choices. "Hello children! I am your drama teacher! My name is Ms. Trinket and we will have so much fun this year!" Her voice shrills with that stupid Capitol accent most of the teachers have. Oh right. I haven't explained.

Panem is split up into 13 states. One of them is called the Capitol. That's where all government and presidential and all that goes on. I live and was born in District 12 along with Madge, Gale, and Marisa. Finnick was from State 4, Cato from 2, and Marvel from 1. They all moved here when schools were swapping kids for smarter ones I guess. Anyway, saying state in front of the number gets too much to say so they took the names from a few centuries ago. 1 is New York, 2 is Washington D.C., 3 is Connecticut, 4 is California, 5 is Iowa, 6 is Kentucky, 7 is New Jersey, 8 is Texas, 9 is Georgia, 10 is Texas, 11 is Florida, and 12 is North Carolina. Finally the Capitol is Washington.

Ms. Trinket has a giant smile plastered on her face the moment Katniss comes in. "Now students, as you know Katniss' father wrote the play that will be broadcast at the church in December. And Katniss is taking the lead of the angel!

Of course we all knew that. Her dad wrote the play for Christ sakes! Anyway she was an alright actress, not terribly, bad, but good. Ms. Trinket claps and waltzes over to her desk to neaten the papers.

I tune out the rest of the class and sprint to the slag heap after 8th period. The slag heap is a sort of hang out place that no responsible person likes to go to. It's located just a hundred yards behind the Hob, a grocery store with a woman named Sae who makes these fucked up soups. Don't ask me what's in them. When I get there I meet Madge, Gale, Finnick, Cato, and Marvel.

"Where's Marisa?" I ask.

"She's in the Hob buying some more _woman stuff_" Cato answers wincing at what he just said. I chuckle and lean again the wall of the old abandoned building. A few moment later and Marisa comes out carrying a plastic bag. "Hey" she smiles at Cato's grimace.

"So what time we doin' this?" Finnick asks.

"Around 11. Don't want any cunts following us around." Marvel answers. "And did you tell Beetee?" Marvel turns to Madge. "Yeah." Madge tells him.

I'm really regretting this. The kid's not bad. He may be a freaking dork but I just hope nothing goes wrong. Marisa has the same anticipating look.

At 11 o'clock we all meet up at the lake. I still don't understand why this dock is 9 feet in the air but whatever. Beetee arrives about 10 minutes after us and he has a ghost of a smile but the fear is present in his eyes.

"Let's do this!" Cato chanted.

I gave Marisa a reassuring smile and we walked up to the top of the deck. "Beetee Henderson, do you take upon this leap of faith to prove you are not a wuss?" Finnick asks in a very terrible sophisticated accent. Beetee can only nod. We all suppress giggles and cover our mouths.

"Well then, jump!"

"Wait! This is wrong shouldn't we just leave him alone? He looks terrified. C'mon give him a break!" Marisa cried. She's right. I just can't stand up to them.

"No!"

"But-"

"I said no! He will go through with this!"

It all happened so fast I didn't even blink. Marvel pushed past Marisa and Cato and shoved Beetee off the dock. His glasses flew in one direction and he in another. They both made a big splash that can probably be heard from Raleigh.

We wait a few more seconds and he hasn't come up.

_Shit! No no no no no no! Oh fucking shit. This can't be happening. _I don't have a second thought before I find myself in the water swimming for Beetee. When I get to him he has a huge gash above his right eye and his pulse is faint. I pull with all my strength over to the edge where I find Marisa with a towel. I pull Beetee up on the grass and Marisa goes to work on him.

Out in the distance I hear sirens. _Oh… Shit…_

"Go!" I yell to Marisa. She's hesitant at first but them sprints over to the other who are getting in their cars. _I'm in deep shit now._

I try to get Beetee breathing when the cops pull up. Well this can't look good. Next thing I know I'm in the back of a cop car on my way to the town police center. Well, wait until mom and dad hear about this…

I stare out my bedroom window dreading the day. I play back the event of what happened at the station over and over…

_*Flashback*_

_ I get there and Marisa is already standing by the counter with a brunette next to her. I wonder who it is when she turns around. Its Katniss Everdeen. Marisa walks over to me and explains that Katniss paid half of my bail. _Why would she do that?

_ Marisa told me that Katniss said "It was God's plan and I wanted to help the Lord at finding your way"_

_ "I know she went all ministers daughter but your free! C'mon lets go home."_

_*End of flashback*_

I couldn't face her.

She helped me when I was such a dick to her.

What am I going to do now?

**A/N: Yep! Its long! I accomplished it! So what will Peeta do? Is he going to be nicer? Find out later in my next chapter** !


	5. Chapter 5

**A Long Way for Love**

**I am sooooooo sorry for the… 4 month…(?) wait! Okay so I've had a lot of school and my fucking teachers keep giving me projects and then softball practice started so anyway I wont keep you. But this is now in the present sort of. I'm making it more modern.**

**Chapter 5: POV**

I walk in my poor excuse for a house and limp up to my room after chugging down some painkillers. When I get to the doorway, I stop. I take in my surroundings.

Twin sized bed in the corner, mahogany dresser on the side wall, walls painted blue with cream-ish trim, and stained wooden floors. My room, sweet, sweet, motherfucking Jesus room. I have painting and drawings all along the walls, a canvas in the corner with some paints and more canvases in a box, and a small dresser next to it. I can't even see the bottom of it because of all my shit.

I decide to go to bed since its 2 am.

Tomorrow I will face Katniss Everdeen.

…

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock playing some old rock song. The moment I open my eyes, and as soon as I do, there is a pound in my head and I immediately want to die. Yay. I hot the snooze button and close my eyes, preparing for five more minutes of sleep, when my brother Rye screams in my ear "GET UP FAGGOT!"

I scream like a little bitch and face plant the hard wood floor.

"Well don't hump the floor little bro. I'm sorry I woke you from your wet dream, but come on man! That's just gross." Lying fuck. I was not having a wet dream. But I let him go on. When I finally look up, I find him in only his boxers and a strawberry in his mouth provocatively. Disgusting.

I try to find something to throw at him and find my old tape player. It successfully finds home above his right eye. Alittle higher than I intended, but it'll have to do.

He screams in pain and runs out of the room. Haha. Take that Rye.

I get up to go the the bathroom and take a quick shower. I get situated where I lean my head against the wall, and my back is to the shower head.

My mind wanders to different topics. I think of Katniss. I've known her since we were five. We were in Kindergarten, and the teacher asked if anyone knew the Valley Song. Maybe 2 or 3 people raised their hands, but 4 chairs down from me was a little girl with her chocolate brown hair in two braids. She stood up on her chair and raised both hands, waving them back and forth, trying to get the teachers attention. I laugh at the thought. Anyway, the teacher called on her and she started to sing. I can swear everyone, including the birds, stopped to listen to the beautiful music that was coming from that little girl's throat. She was happy back then. Her mom was still alive, and her dad smiled more. I still feel bad for her. She has to live with a strict minister for a father. She doesn't get to live her life.

I can feel my eyes getting heavy and succumb to the darkness only moments later.

_The first thing I notice is that I feel overly calm. Like there is no trouble in the world and nothing can bring me down. The next I notice a wave of chocolate hair sprawled out on my lap. My eyes travel down the waterfall of silky hair and find a beautiful creature. She's smiling and little dimples form on her perfect mouth. Her eyes are closed, though she has long, delicate, dark brown eye lashed that makes me wonder how they don't tangle when she blinks. My eyes work their way further down and find that she is wearing a dark green tee with light blue jeans. She is stunning._

_ We sit like that for a while, just listening to each other's breathing, and the sound of the birds. Everything is at peace. But I start to wonder who this girl is. She can't be with one of sluts I've been with. She looks to pure, and innocent and loving and caring. I wouldn't know her. To answer my question, her eyes flutter open and reveal startling grey eyes… _

"AH!" I scream and slip, realizing I'm in the shower. I fall flat on my ass. Shit.

I check my watch and it reads- "8:00… HOLY SHIT!" I pull on whatever clothes I find, grab my bag, and sprint to school. Fuck, I could have taken the car. Screw it. I look down to check of I put on shoes in my frantic spaz attack I had back there, and I see my bare feet. Great. Awesome. Whatever. I'm still sprinting and realize that my leg is broken and I'm running. Must be the adrenaline. _Focus. Get to school._ Okay, inner voice. Thanks for the tip. I'm so glad to have you to tell me the fucking obvious. What a douchebag.

_You're talking to yourself again._

Shut up.

I arrive ten minutes later, drenched in sweat, shoeless, and panting. My legs feel like jelly as I slowly walk to first period. The teacher, Mr. Cinna, gives me a scowl and is about to reprimand me when I hold up my hand. "I am terribly sorry Mr. Cinna, but I already feel like shit, so please let me just go to my desk and suffer with the pain of searing legs and the feeling of guilt knowing that I disappointed you. Thanks."

I hear snickers around the room as I do the walk of shame to my seat. Mr. Cinna only nods before returning to the front of the class.

The pain in my leg is worse. _No shit buttfucker. You just ran half a mile with your broken leg. Should have taken the car you moron._

Shut up inner monologue. I don't need to be yelled at you right now.

I really am turning crazy. I should just sign up for the nut house now and save some trouble.

Just as a little of the pain was subsiding, I get called down to Principal Snow's office. Oh joy! My day keeps getting better and better!

I make my way down there, limping the whole way. His door is slightly open, so I push my way in, instantly freezing in the doorway. A sickeningly sweet scent fills my nose. Roses. Its so strong, I have to cover my nose and mouth with my shirt.

I've never been in his office officially. It's normally in another classroom or hallway when he needs to yell at me, but never in his office.

Shit. I'm dead

And there are no witnesses, so he can torture me and no one would know.

Double shit.

And it's rumored that his office is sound proof.

Triple, quadruple, quintuplet, volcano erupting shit.

I start to get apprehensive. This must be bad if I'm in his office _alone. _I'm starting to get scared.

I mentally face palm myself. Duh. It's about the Beetee thing. Not that it's alright to think that way… but at least it wasn't something worse. Okay, bad choice of words. Ya know what? Shut up. No one asked you. _Who are you talking to? _I am officially crazy. Stop talking to yourself._ You're doing it again. _Fuck it.

Okay. I can handle this. Nope, I can't. We were all stupid. Although, I got him out while all my pansy friends ran off. Why am I getting in trouble? This is all stupid. Its Marvel's fault. He pushed him.

I don't realize I'm making my way back into the hallway until I feel relieved of the suffocating rose smell. _Get back in there you fucker._

I brace myself for the impact of the smell and walk inside. When I can't hold my breath any longer, I release it, and basically speed-walk the rest of the way, gagging the whole time.

"Hello Mr. Mellark." A hiss comes from the corner of Principal Snow's dark office. A shiver runs down my spine. "Please close the door. We have some things to discuss."

I swallow the bile that rises in my throat. I obeyed and shut the door, praying that this isn't the last time I see the light.

Right when I close the door, the light turns on and he turns around in his seat, facing me.

Even his appearance makes you want to shit yourself. He has snow white hair with a matching beard, cold, hard, steely grey eyes, and puffy lips. His whole face screams 'I am your worst nightmare.' It's frightening to say the least.

I can feel my heart speeding up as I sit down in the hard plastic chair across from him.

"Mr. Mellark, I hope we both agree to not lie to each other." I can only nod. "Good. That is what I told everyone this concerns. They simple wouldn't believe me."

"Well, as of the events that have occurred last night, the community, school board, and church have come to the conclusion that for your punishment, you be tutoring on Saturdays-" I can't hold back the grimace from my face, "—and be the lead in the school play." Ah, hell no.

I can't be in the play! I can't act for my life, I'll be the laughing stock of the fucking school, and I have to kiss… Katniss. Don't get me wrong. She's not terribly ugly. She may even be hot if she didn't where those old lady rags. She might even have the right curves and everything. I can see her full lips feel on my…

_Woah. Slow the fuck down._

Since when did this all start? _About the time you started talking to yourself._

Okay, I'm past insane. I'm mental institution ready.

I realize I've been staring at him for more than a few seconds.

"But, I can't act! For my life! I have a better chance of pulling a rabbit out of my ass than acting decently." His smile only grows. "You are dismissed Mr. Mellark."

_Shit. _

I get up, and leave with what little dignity I have left.

While walking out of the office, I bump into someone, sending us both flying backwards. My leg bangs down on the hard floor and I scream out in agony. Ouch ouch ouch ouch shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. That fucking hurts! And my head didn't get saved. I could have sworn I heard a crack. I see stars for a second, before attempting to get up. I'm able to stand with the help of the wall. I glace at the dumbass that was tornado-ing down the hall like fucking NASCAR, and see the one and only Katniss Everdeen.

"I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz. I didn't see you there! I'm sorry!" what is she freaking out for?

"Calm down. I'm okay. Just a little bruised." I can tell she's embarrassed; her head is tucked so far into her chest, I'm afraid her neck will snap. She's avoiding my eye contact; her cheeks have a light tint that gets darker every minute. It's cute and endearing and… new. All these fake bitches put up the act and nothing is genuine.

The moment the girl looks up, I almost shit a 50 pound brick. Katniss fucking Everdeen. What the absolute fuck? I can't get a damn brake can i?

To hide my shock, I put on my famous smirk and just give a god damn goofy ass grin.

Katniss just huff and tries to walk away but I grab her arm before she can. "Hey, where ya going?" She gives me a look that is absolutely comical. It says "WTF do you think asshole?"

"I _was_ walking when a stupid bastard walked right into me."

"A _stupid bastard _you say? Hmm, last I checked you were shaking like a fucking hairless cat and pleading for my forgiveness._ I _was the sane one and just said it's quite alright _politely_ so shut your mouth and don't go spilling shit out of it." Okay _maybe_ that was harsh, but I'm not the damn mood. "I'm just trying to be a _gentleman _and making a _conversation_. You know that's what people do when then have lives right? Of course you wouldn't know 'cause you're a fucking loner."

She scoffed, making my dick twitch. What the fuck is she doing to me? "For you information, I was _not_ begging for your forgiveness, your highness, and I'm not some panty dropping whore that drops to her knees every time you even breath. I ain't gonna take your shit so move out of my way!" Katniss shoves into my shoulder and storms off.

_Damn. She's got fire. _

I chuckle and shake my head, checking the clock to see what period I have now. Fourth period. Cool. I walk to Math and every head turns toward me when I open the door. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" I hear a few snickers around the room and walk to my seat.

Geometric patterns. Joy. I don't feel like learning so I just stare out of the window. The sun is shining and the sky's blue. It looks relaxing.

The class passes quickly and I decide to skip lunch and have a smoke. I need to relieve some stress. On my walk there, I get a text from Marvel.

**Come under the bleachers. Smoking some. –M**

Under the bleachers I find the whole gang, high as the fucking space shuttle. "Pass the blunt dickhead." Marvel passes me the rolled up piece of paper with the answers to all my problems.

"Hey, you okay?" Marisa comes to sit beside me. "Enh. I'm okay Riss. Just need a break from this bullshit world."

**I AM SO SORRY! I'm not going to give you the pleading and crying bullshit but I promise to update more often. I really am sorry. And I'll try to make these chapters longer. **


End file.
